Miki
Miki (ミキ'', Miki'') is Amu Hinamori's second Guardian Character. She represents Amu's desire to be more cool and artistic and also disobedient. Her fellow Guardian Characters are: Ran, Su, and Dia. Appearance Miki generally wears a tomboyish outfit: A white shirt with a black jacket, some blue shorts and some black shoes. She has the image of a painter, complete with a light blue bag where she keeps her drawing supplies. She wears a large artist beret over her head, with her hair inside the beret, and decorated with a dark blue spade. She has dark blue eyes. Miki is often seen drawing in her sketchbook, and she takes it along and her drawing items much in the same way Ran brings her cheering pom-poms. She is ambidexterous, showing as how she mostly draws with her left hand, but occasionally switches hands every now and then. Whenever she is inspired, she would draw in her sketch book. Personality An artistic character, Miki is level-headed, calm and insightful. She is intuitive and seems to detect the presence of X-Eggs or Mystery Eggs better than her fellow Guardian Characters. She is also stubborn, disobediant and can be quite ironic at times, but overall she is very sensible and moderate. She seems to be passionate as she is very fond of the characters Kiseki, Yoru, Daichi (and in the anime, Musashi and Rhythm). The Shugo Chara! Encyclopedia! describes Miki as an "incredibly gifted artist" with a "cool personality". Voice Actress In the anime television series, Miki is voiced by Nanae Katō. Special Powers Miki's Powers Miki is able to let the drawings that she draws come off the sketchbook and turn real, for Amu to wear. She manifests her drawing powers by saying "Drew, Draw, Drawn!". Like the other Guardian Characters, Miki can sense the presence of X-Eggs and Wishing Eggs, also she senses other Guardian Characters better then Su or Ran. Character Change Her Character Change changes the cross hair clip (or clips) that Amu often wears into blue spade figures. Even though Amu becomes much more artistic, she has relatively little control over how or what she draws. Amu tends however to abuse the ability to make drawing or constructing sculptures easier. ;Trivia Of all the Guardian Characters, Miki is the one Amu changes with the least. Character Transformation Amulet Spade Miki's Character Transformation changes Amu into a skilled artist called "Amulet Spade". Outfit: She wears a blue costume which consists of a light blue blouse with frilly sleeves and a ribbon at the back. She wears brown boots and dark blue shorts. Like Miki, most of her hair is inside an identical light blue artist beret with a Spade decoration. Items: *Amulet Spade's Paintbrush *Amulet Spade's Baton *Amulet Spade's Crystal Pencil Abilities: Amulet Spade generally uses a gigantic Paintbrush as her main weapon to create a flood of multi-colored paint called" Colorful Canvas" later an upgraded attack called"Colorful Canvas Special" .Like "Amulet Heart" she sometime uses this alongside Tadase's "White Decoration". In Movie 1,Amulet Spade upgraded her Paintbrush into Lucky Paintbrush and an attack Called "Aqua Canvas" to create a flood of light blue paint. In the second season,Amulet Spade utilises a conductor's Baton in a shaped of treble clef. She uses it for "Prism Music" sending a barrage of colorful music note. In the first movie she increases power into Lucky Baton and a powerful attack called "Rhythm Music" sending a maniest music notes. In the fourth season,Amulet Spade utilises a Crystal Pencil in a shaped of a tall needle. She uses it for "Rainbow Design" sprinkles a rainbow powder. Love Life *Miki is very fond of the Guardian Characters of Tadase Hotori, Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Kukai Soma - Kiseki, Yoru, and Daichi (also Kairi Sanjo's Guardian Character: Musashi, and Nagihiko Fujisaki's Guardian Character: Rhythm). This could imply the situation in Amu's heart. Friendships *Miki gets along well with her "sisters", Su, Dia, and Ran. She shares friendships with Il, El, Pepe, Musashi, Temari, Nana (in the anime), and Kusu Kusu. Trivia *Ran, Miki, Su and Dia seem to represent the four playing cards. Ran is Hearts, Miki is Spades, Su is Clubs and Dia is Diamonds. See Also *Amu Hinamori *Ran *Su *Dia Category:Main Characters Category:Guardian Characters